


No Time Like the Present

by type_here



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (but then you don't even have to squint that hard), herawell if you squint, more tooth-rotting fluff from yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: Eiffel wasn’t having any of it.   It was December twenty-fifth and he would sleep through it if he wanted to.
(And then it didn't happen, obviously.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For badassnephilim on tumblr. Title by badskeletonpuns <3

Eiffel wasn’t having any of it. It was December twenty-fifth and he would sleep through it if he wanted to. It was December twenty-fifth and every stores were closed and he didn’t had to work, so this was it. Spending the day under a whole bunch of blankets was the best thing that could happen. Way better than the snow outside, way better than empty well wishes and-

“Hey.” 

With that particular line of thought interrupted, Eiffel glared up from his spot on the bed.

“What do you want?” He asked to Jacobi who was standing at the door frame of the bedroom.

“Well, the plan was to fuck you senseless first thing as you wake up, but you’re so damn grumpy this morning I don’t think it will work out. So I guess I’m just here to say the breakfast, brunch whatever you want to call it is ready.” Jacobi replied with his usual sarcastic tone.

Eiffel’s brain did not compute for a moment. It wasn’t really either of their style to do that; mornings were an every man for themselves kind of deal. Except for coffee, whoever was up first made coffee, which usually meant Eiffel’s wasn’t the one making it. It was fine by him, Daniel knew exactly what he wanted anyways.

He still made no move to get out of bed for at least 5 minutes. Jacobi’s look was getting more and more pointed. 

“Well, none of my business if your food gets cold. Gonna be too bad though.” 

Eiffel groaned and rolled out of bed. He gave the alarm clock a look: two pm. Unh. He hastily threw a t-shirt on and stepped out of the bedroom.

“You let me sleep in?” he asked, yawning and stretching before sitting down at the table. He eyed the steaming cup of coffee.

“Well look who’s finally showing up! Yep, I did, you’re welcomed.”

“Smart ass. Well, at least, I can see you didn’t made anything explode in the kitchen.” Eiffel retorted.

“Oh ye of little faith. You know I only explode what I mean to explode, unlike you. “

“Pshh…” Eiffel took a sip of his coffee. It was blissfully perfect. He took a bite of the breakfast-brunch-whatever and it was surprisingly good. Neither of them were great cooks unless they really, really meant it and took their time. 

To be honest, this whole arrangement between Jacobi and him since they were back on Earth was suiting him just fine. It was a more than roommates but less than calling each other boyfriends. It was a good lay and the occasional meal just like this and it was pretty much no string attached which was great. It’s what they both agreed and what worked best for the both of them.

Well, that was definitely what Eiffel had to keep reminding himself once in awhile, at least…

“Maxwell been sending reminders since yesterday about tonight.” Jacobi said casually. 

“I know… I keep getting messages from Hera too.” Eiffel grumbled back.

“You really don’t like Christmas do you?”

“ It’s just… It’s a long story and it’s complicated.”

“Well you’ll get to see your robot girlfriend. It been a while since you last saw her.”

“She’s Maxwell’s robot girlfriend, not mine.” 

“I’m sure if you ask nicely neither of them would mind if you joined the party.” Jacobi teased

Eiffel rolled his eyes at this, not even dignifying this with a reply.

“We should start getting ready soon though. I still got something to pick for Alana.” he added.

Jacobi wasn’t wrong. It took a shower, then a second shower ( someone was a distracting sight wet and half naked) and a trip to three different, somehow opened even though it was Christmas, stores before they finally ended up at Maxwell and Hera’s place.

They were greeted at the door by Hera. Eiffel definitely made a pained groan, everything was decorated, unlike Jacobi and his place and Hera was totally wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.  
They had went the whole nine yard and just- Auuugh… Still as much as he didn’t really enjoyed the holidays...

“Hey! Happy birthday!” Hera greeted Eiffel and let both of them in.

“Hey. Thanks sweetheart! How’s life?”

“Good! It’s still kind of weird to be confined to the house, I mean it’s much smaller than the Hephaestus but at least I can actually move around. Did Maxwell ever told you how it works? It’s amazing what she can do!” 

“ Well she did mentioned that your memory banks were taking the whole basement and it was a pain to go dust around all that.” 

Hera dragged Eiffel to the living room and kept chattering away. Jacobi in the meanwhile made his way to the kitchen. 

He announced himself with a “Hey! Got the last few things you needed! No need to thank me.” before he sat down.

Maxwell just picked the bag and keep cooking. “You sure took your time. So… Tonight, right? Well, at least, whichever ways it goes you got me and I got booze.”

“Icy booze?” 

Maxwell nodded at this. “ As icy as you like it.” 

Hera walked back in the kitchen, grabbed two mugs and a pitcher of what looked like egg nog. She filled the mugs and grabbed something on the counter. She walked toward Jacobi and went on her tiptoes to place a silver gift bow in his hair. Daniel rolled his eyes but humored her.

“He’s still in the living room, right?” 

She nodded at this. “ You’ll be fine.” She added, pushing him toward the corridor leading to the room in question after handing him two mugs of eggnog. 

Daniel didn’t know why he was so nervous about this, but he kinda was. It’s not like…. Augh. Live bombs made him less nervous somehow. Alana walked by him and gave him a thumbs up. He could hear her giggle once she reached the kitchen. He took a deep breath and stepped in the living room.

First thing he noticed was a ridiculously huge gold gift bow in Eiffel's hair. He snorted.

“They’re quite something, aren’t they?” Jacobi mentioned. He settled down both mug on the coffee table.

Eiffel took the bow off and started to play with it. “Unh.. Yeah.” He still looked generally annoyed like he been looking all day long. He took one of the mug with one hand and took a sip. 

“So I had a bit of a crazy idea a couple of weeks back.” Jacobi started

“Oh?” Eiffel looked up and kind of snorted out as he noticed the much smaller bow in Jacobi’s hair.

“ Wanna be my birthday and Christmas gift all at once? You’re missing the birthday suit part…” he said, snickering.

Well there goes nothing, right? Right. It was like that last wire that would either stop the bomb or make it blow up in your face. He took the other mug and almost gulped it down in one go before settling it back down again.

“ Well, I would do it if we were at home but we’re not so there’s that. However… Actually you’re not wrong. I… Okay, I should stop making it sound like I’m proposing or something but I do want to make thing more steady. I like our arrangement so far and you know… I don’t think neither of us would mind taking it further? Am I wrong? I don’t know maybe it wasn’t the right time to ask and maybe I’m just making an ass out of mysel-”

Eiffel started laughing. Jacobi was turning beet red by the minute.

“Ah! Here I thought I was terrible at asking people out.”

Jacobi glared, which only served to make Eiffel laugh harder as he picked the bow out of his hair and stuck it to his shirt with the gold one. 

“But yeah! Sure, why not? I wouldn’t mind seeing where it goes.” Eiffel said, setting up his half empty mug before leaning with his elbows on his knees. 

He chuckled again when Jacobi’s expression softened and he casually wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Yeah, he totally could get used to that. 

Of course Maxwell picked that moment to show up.

“ Guys, dinner’s ready.” 

“Alana you are the worst.” Jacobi replied, glaring at her. 

Eiffel stretched. “Just give us five more minutes okay? We’ll be right there.”

She nodded and grinned at the pair. It was about time they actually did something about the whole thing. She was bad at people but then there was bad and there was those two. At least from what she could see, it worked out fine and Daniel’s nerves been for nothing.

“ Okay! Better be just five minutes though I don’t want to hose you two down.”

And with this she retreated toward the kitchen once more. Eiffel watched her go then looked back at Jacobi, leaning closer. 

“ Well must admit this is a nice birthday gift… What’s the Christmas one?” he asked.

“Well someone is being greedy. But if you want to know you got something waiting once we get back to the apartment.” Jacobi retorted before planting a small kiss on Eiffel’s forehead.

Eiffel had a dopey grin on his face as he stood up and pulled Jacobi by the wrist.

“Come on,. I got the feeling she’ll actually hose us down if we take too much time.”


End file.
